Shouldn't Have
by myonlysinwastodream
Summary: Bex goes to a mysterious school and comes back with a whole other attitude. Then she commits suicide and her friends will do anything to find the answers. normal. no spies.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So, I'm back. Please don't hate me. I got grounded for like months. It's a long story. So when I went to continue my stories I found I had writer's block, and that anyways Heartache was really complicated and I didn't see how I could finish it without adding a million twists and turns without confusing ya'll. I will restart it sometime in this lifetime. I promise. Anyways this is a new story. This is a very short chapter, but that's okay cause it's the prologue and I'll make the rest of the story longer. I'm sorry that Bex dies in this story, but I couldn't make it possible without someone dying. Without further ado...**

**I do not own GG.**

* * *

Prologue

Cammie's POV

Rebecca had always been a good girl. Then she was accepted in the Guggenheim Academy for the Intellectual Elite (AN: OH yeah, um, this is my own plot and they are not spies. normal.)

We all knew something happened to her there. But whenever we tried to ask her, she would either remain mute and pretend she hadn't heard us, or she would look at us in the eyes, one at a time, and say in a cold voice, "nothing happened, whatever would give you such an idea? Besides, you have no business digging into my past."

It was obvious she was hiding something, but we didn't press her. I guess we all hoped she would break down one day and tell us.

Now, here at her funeral, I realize I should have tried harder. She was my best friend, I should have been there for her, shouldn't have allowed myself to drift away from her when she most needed my help. Shouldn't have.

* * *

**Ok, so it was really short but that's because it's the prologue. I hope to have the first chapter ready within a week.**

**Review?**

**Love ya, **

**Val ;)**


	2. The Funeral

**Yay! More story! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Wouldn't-wanna-be-anyone-but-me for being my first reviewer. Anyways, um, the reason I named this story Shouldn't Have is because when I was writing the prologue, Cammie was talking about what she should and shouldn't have done and i was like, that would be a good title! I did not enjoy killing Bex. At all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG and I am not Ally Carter :(**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I look around me, not knowing where I am. There are many strangers, and it's not until I see Bex's parents that I remember I'm at their daughter's funeral. My best friend. I try to tune in to what the preacher, Father Solomon, is saying.

"Today, is not a day to mourn. It is a day to rejoice, yes rejoice, knowing that Miss Rebecca Baxter is finally resting after all her suffering. She was like a daughter to me. I-no, we'll never forget her. She'll be in our hearts forever. Amen."

He is answered with a unanimous Amen from the attendees. I feel something hot and wet sliding down my cheek and I realize I'm crying. Turning around , I grab a tissue out of my purse and dab the tears away. Thank God Macey was considerate enough to let me wear waterproof mascara, otherwise my face would look like a wreck.

I turn around and see people have already lined up around Bex's coffin to pay their respects. I see Macey and Liz near the back of the line and make my way over to them. When I finally reach them I notice Liz has also been crying. To my surprise, Macey seems on the verge of tears and she's not one to let people see her cry in public. She takes note of my surprise and glares daggers at me, daring me to mention her unraveling composure.

I quickly nod, showing I understand. She relaxes and grins smugly, knowing I know very well how easy it would be for her to get revenge, were I to ever mention this incident.

Unaware of Macey and I's unspoken conversation, Liz sniffles and looks at us with sad eyes.

" Oh Cammie! Can you believe it? I can't, she's, s-she's really.. gone." Unable to say anything else, she stops and tries to contain her tears.

I hand her a tissue, "here, this might help."

"th-thanks," she says gratefully.

Macey, obviously annoyed, rolls her eyes and says "Oh come on, yes we all miss Bex and all, and right now I'm mentally screaming my head off, but if Bex were here she would NOT approve of this snot-fest". Typical Macey. I knew she was being rude, but that was just how she coped with her feelings. Besides, we were used to it. I look around me snapping out of this dramatic scene, and see we're next in line to see... her... coffin.

"Come on, you guys, Macey's right. I just know our Bex would want us not to cry at her funeral, but to party. Let's honor her wishes." I say more confident than I actually feel. They dutifully follow me, and we barely manage to say brief farewells before having to run off to my car to cry all over again (well, Liz and I).

* * *

**Grant's POV**

I'm sitting there in my car, trying not to let the guilt kill me when I see 3 girls in their twenties rush towards a car and get in. I try not to mind them but then two of them start crying.

_Great, more victims of your sinful ways, _I think sourly. Now interested, I look at them and gasp.

I recognize the pretty brown haired one, Bex used to talk about "her girls" all the time. That's Cammie Morgan. Now that I know who they are, I guess the small, skinny, blonde one is Liz Sutton, and the other tall beautiful girl is Macey McHenry.

Instantly I'm suffocated by a guilt so great, and I can't help but think that this is all my fault, them crying, Bex dying (**Hey, that rhymed!). **

Yet I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from harming Bex and her friends so badly. I don't even remember why I did what I did, I guess I was being an idiot doing bad things to people for fun. The thing is, I liked her, I really did. But then they told me I had to, or they would kill her in front of me and then kill me after.

It's somehow comforting knowing it's not entirely my fault.

_ Ah, but it is. You know they couldn't do anything to you, not with that certain advantage you have over them,_ Says a small voice in my head. I sigh knowing very well the voice is right.

I look towards the girls again and see they've disappeared along with the car.

* * *

**So, what did ya'll think?**

**I liked it. I wanted to make it longer with one more scene from Cammie's pov but I really, really, really wanted to update so I just left it like so. **

**Um, I guess you're surprised it was Grant, but I'm not sure _what_ he did to Bex. Any ideas, oh faithful readers?**

**Question: Do ya'll think you know what's gonna happen? If you do, let me know cause I have NO idea.**

**Review?**

**Love ya.**


End file.
